Tales of the Teen Titans
by RavenRogue
Summary: Several Tales about the Teen Titans. Most of them center around Raven andor Starfire. Pairings are:StarfirexRobinxJinx and Beast BoyxRaven. Do NOT flame me. Read and review!
1. R&S Babysitting service

R&S Baby-sitting Service  
  
Genre:Humor  
  
Raven smiled. She was content with the peace and quiet that she got outside of the tower. She crossed her leggs and put her arms out, ready to meditate. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos.......Azarath....." She chanted. Robin came up behind her. He didn't appear to notice Raven's meditating, or he just didn't care. He opened his mouth to complain about Raven's absence from the Tower during 'movie time', when Starfire noticed him. "Rave--" Robin was cut off by Starfire grabbing his arm. "Um, shall we not go in and watch the movie presently?" She suggested, pulling Robin back towards the tower. Raven had been watching through one eyes. She smiled at Starfire appreciatively. Starfire smiled back.  
  
***************  
  
The next day, Raven was in her room. All was peaceful until---  
  
"PLEASE?!" Starfire's voice outside of Raven's door pleaded. Raven cringed at the loudness of this plea. She stood up and opened her door a crack. She saw Starfire standing infront of Robin in the hallway. "I'm sorry, Starfire, but I just don't---" Robin was cut off my Starfire's crying. Both Robin and Raven covered their ears. "I'm sorry!" Robin apoligized before running off. Raven opened her door all the way. "What.....was that all about?" She asked Starfire as she levitated by. Starfire gasped and hugged Raven tightly, a'la 'Switched'.  
  
"Raven! My dearest, dearest companion!" Starfire exclaimed happily, squeezing Raven tighter. "Uh, yeah...." Raven said between her clenched teeth, trying to squirm out of Starfire's embrace. "Raven, do you not remember my assistance to you the day preceeding this one?" Starfire asked. "Yeah, you got rid of Robin while I was meditating." Raven confirmed. The tanned alien girl smiled brightly, finally letting go of the pale witch. "Then you shall assist me in my child-looking-after business." Starfire said. "WHAT?!" Raven demanded, nearly screaming. "You don't mean baby-sitting, do you?!" Starfire smiled. "You shall assist me! I need some help, and Robin will not help. Beast Boy would not, and niether would Cyborg. So YOU shall!" She explained. Raven cringed. She was REALLY in for it.  
  
******************  
  
"PLEASE tell me this is a nightmare...." Raven grumbled the next morning when Starfire was knocking on her door. "Raven! I wish to know if you are presently within your chamber!" The alien Titan called. Raven sighed and walked over to the door. She opened it. "Yes, Starfi--AGH!" Raven was cut off by another of Starfire's monsterous hugs. "I have been inquired if I would attend a child-looking-after event!" Starfire explained. Raven squirmed. "Please let me breathe!" She pleaded. "Oh. S-sorry." Starfire said sheepishly. She let go of Raven. The pale Titan rubbed her side. "You are to attend the child-looking-after event with me, correct?" Starfire asked. "I guess..." Raven sighed. "Excellent!" Starfire explained happily. She grabbed Raven's arm and flew out the window, shattering it. Beast Boy was standing there.  
  
"I am SO not paying for that...." He grumbled.  
  
****************  
  
Raven and Starfire reached Gotham City my nightfall, thanks to Starfire's reckless flying. The parents of the child opened the door for the female Titans, let them in, and left.   
  
"So," Starfire began, adressing the child. "you were assigned the name Jimmy, correct?" Jimmy looked terrified. "Um, yer Jimmy, right?" Raven translated. The little boy nodded, still terrified. "I shall make you supper, Jimmy!" Starfire said eagerly. In a flash, the green-eyed Titan was in the kitchen and cooking up some Tamaranian food. Just as quickly as Starfire had entered the kitchen, she was back out with the platter of jell-o looking food with somethign that appeared to be hot dogs in the middle, covered with mustard and topped with a mushroom. "Here. Consume some of this edible food." Starfire said, holding the platter out at arms' length.  
  
Jimmy picked up a spoon and put some of the jell-o onto it. He ate some, and started screaming. The two female Titans covered their eyes. "I think we should put him to sleep and be done with it." Raven suggested. "That is an agreeable suggestion, Raven." Starfire agreed. Raven picked up Jimmy with her telekenisis and dropped him in his bed. "I won't go to sleep without a bedtime story!" Jimmy shouted. Raven rolled her eyes and picked up the book that she had been reading.   
  
"The Raven," She anounced. "By Edgar Allen Poe." She began reading.  
  
****************  
  
By the time Raven finished, Jimmy was hiding under his blankets. "G'night." Raven said, and flicked off the light switch.   
  
"Did the child that we are attending enjoy your tale preceeding sleep?" Starfire inquired. "I don't think so." Raven replied, shaking her head. "Well, we shall always have the next child-looking-after event, correct, Raven?" Starfire said. Raven smiled at her. "Correct." She replied, patting Starfire on the shoulder.  
  
THE END.......OR IS IT? 


	2. Tale of Tamaran

Author's note:Whew! I finally updated on this story! I've been mostly working on my other Fanfiction, Daisy Kart. I hope you enjoy this chapter.   
  
Tale of Tamaran  
  
Genre:Science fiction/Humor/Mystery  
  
"Glorious news, companions!" Starfire burst into the TV Room holding a buquet of flowers. She scattered them on the floor, skipping, as everyone watched. "Today is the day of my birth!" Starfire anounced. "I have received an invitation to celebrate on Tamaran with my family and old friends! Do you wish to accompany me?" Robin was the first to speak. "I'd love to see Tamaran, Starfire." Starfire smiled and hugged Robin tightly. "Is everyone else to accompany us?" Cyrbog stood up. "I bet Tamaran is a really awesome place! I'd love to see it." He told her. Beast Boy was the next to reply. "I'll come along." He said. "I just hope that not everyone there is like Blackfi--" He was cut off by Raven elbowing him. "Ouch!" He complained. Starfire frowned and looked at the floor. Raven levitated from her seat.  
  
"Starfire, we'd all like to go to Tamaran with you. How do we get there?" She inquired. Starfire's smiled returned, bigger than ever. She flew high up in the air and threw the rest of her flowers, causing everyone to be blinded temporarily. "GLORIOUS!" She shouted. "We shall go to Tamaran in an hour! Everyone pack!" She flew down the hallway. "Wow." Was all Raven could say. She pulled one of the flowers from her hair. "Is it just me," Beast Boy began. "or does it look like a flower hurricane just hit?" Nobody laughed, as usual.   
  
In her room, Raven was wondering what to pack. "How many days are we going to be at Tamaran?" Raven wondered aloud. She opened up her closet. Her cloaks and leatards. At the bottom were her boots. She opened up her dresser drawers. Her gloves. On top of the dresser was her mirror. She turned from her dresser and sat down on her bed. "I don't have anything for bright, happy special occasions." Raven sighed. "Then, shall we journey to the mall of shopping?" Starfire's voice asked. Raven shrieked and whirled around the face the doorway where Starfire was hovering. "St-Starfire, how-how did you get in here?!" Raven demanded. Starfire giggled. "I have been monitoring all of our companions in their packing." She explained.  
  
"Um, I think I'll be fine with my cloaks." Raven replied. Starfire smiled and flew off.   
  
"How much farther to Tamaran, Star?" Cyborg asked. The T-Sub flew through space swiftly. "About three-billion Klimzorgs." Starfire replied. "That is.....?" Raven asked. Starfire glanced over her shoulder at Raven and smiled. "Count to three and we'll be there.......LAND THE SHIP!" Starfire screamed as they nearly crashed. Robin realized what was happening and quickly landed the T-Sub, only scraping it a bit. They got out.  
  
"Why weren't you watching?" Raven asked, a bit annoyed. Robin looked at the ground. Then, they all turned to gaze out at Tamaran. "It has certainly changed over the few years that I have been assisting you, companions." Starfire commented.The buildings were tall, just like the ones in New York. But there were no steets. Everyone floated by gracefully, never looking exausted from walking, for they did not need it. "My glorious home!" Starfire exclaimed happily, clasping her hands together. "Come, we must have some Glimblorchk at the Glasdorfk!" The other four Titans stared, confused. They all followed as Starfire flew quickly towards whatever a Glasdorfk was.   
  
It turned out that a Glasdorfk was a cafe-like place. "Companions, what would you like to have?" Starfire asked. Raven scratched her head. "Uhhh....just get me something with alot of herbs in it." She replied. "Um, it doesn't matter to me." Cyborg said. The other two Titans agreed on Cyborg's selection and Starfire hovered off towards the counter. Starfire and the woman at the counter spoke in Tamaranian, then Starfire came back with a tray of five drinks. "Robin, for you I have selected Glapbork Singlokk. It is a spicy, carbonated drink." Starfire explained. She turned to Cyborg. "Cyborg, I have selected for you and Beast Boy something like what Earthlings call Coke. It is carbonated, but it tastes like milk and has Glameplorks in it.......which are like what Earthlings call 'cherries'." Starfire turned to Raven. "Raven, this is a beverage called Tambork Plogzot that is very much like the Herbal Tea that you drink. It has was Earthlings call 'garlic' in it." Raven picked up the cup and sipped her drink. It tasted like water. Raven was about to say something, but a spicy taste came to her mouth and started burning her throat.   
  
"Uh, do you have any water?" Raven choked, placing her hand on her throat. Starfire nodded. She floated off, back towards the counter. She came back holding what looked like a steel coffee mug. "Here, Raven. Drink" She handed Raven the cup. Raven sipped it and her throat stopped burning. "That.....was spicy." She mumbled. All the while, Starfire was smiling brightly and going on about 'flimblorgs' and 'glorgs' and 'zarnik'. "Um.....would you mind explaining what these things ARE?" Cyborg asked. Starfire sweatdropped. "Oh, I am.....apoligetic." She said sheepishly.   
  
Afterwards, they went to Starfire's home. It was a gigantic palace. "Starfire....are you sure....?" Robin asked in awe. Then, a Tamaranian man and woman rushed out of the palace. "Koriand'r! We are so joyous to see you!" The man exclaimed, embracing Starfire. "Koriand'r?" Cyborg asked, confused. Starfire looked sheepish. "Um....I must apoligize for not informing you. These are my beloved parents, the king and queen of Tamaran." She explained. "Then.....y-you're the princess?!" Beast Boy gasped. Starfire sweatdropped and nodded. "Eh-heh." She said, nodding. "And my true name is Koriand'r." "I am King Myand'r of Tamaran." The king anounced. "Tell me," Starfire began. "where is Ryand'r?" King Myand'r smiled. "He is at the Glomborgk buying you a zelborch." Starfire looked excited. "I cannot wait for my younger brother's return!" She exclaimed happily.   
  
King Myand'r looked at the four Titans. "Will you introduce me to your four companions from the planet known as Earth?" He inquired. Starfire flew off of her feet and over to Cyborg. "Gladly! This is my companion Cyborg. He is half-human and half-robotic! This," Starfire continued, floating over to Raven. "is Raven. She specializes in telekenisis and meditation. She can contact the spirit world. This is Beast Boy." She flew over to the green shape-shifter. "He can morph into more Earth creatures than you can glorzak a flimborg at." Beast Boy sweatdropped. "Um, what did she call me?" He asked Raven. Raven rolled her eyes and said nothing. Starfire floated over to Robin and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. "And this is my friend Robin. He is very skilled in glimrok fighting inwhich they teach on Okaara, but they also teach it on Earth and they call it 'martial arts'." The Tamaranian princess explained. "Glorious!" The queen of Tamaran exclaimed. "The the remainder of the blimpthorg, you will stay at our home!" The four Titans' jaws dropped. They gawked at the large palace as they entered it.  
  
"Telekenisis, you will stay in this room." King Myand'r said. "Um, my name is Ra---" Raven couldn't finish her sentance. King Myand'r pushed her into her room and shut the door. "Shape-shifter, you shall stay in this room." Myand'r pushed Beast Boy into the room next to Raven's. "Robot, you will stay in the room next to the shape-shifter's room. Robin, you go into the next room." He pushed the remaining two Titans into their rooms. "Koriand'r, you will stay in your old room." He pushed Starfire into her room and shut the door. "Well, they fell for it." Myand'r said. The Tamaranian queen smirked. "Fully. Now we can stop this stupid cherade. I can't believe they actually thought it was us." Myand'r nodded. "Slade was right to hire us. They'll never guess what's going on." The two of them entered a room with the real king Myand'r, the real queen of Tamaran and Ryand'r were tied up in chairs. The false King and false Queen began cackling maniacally. Then, Starfire entered the room.   
  
"May I inquire as to what it is that it taking place in the room next to mine?" Starfire asked. She gasped. "Mother?! Father?! Brother?!" The princess of Tamaran shrieked. "That's right! We have them!" The fake king anounced. "And now, we will take you!" Starfire stood there for a moment, then her eyes lit up in their trade mark green color. "No, you will not!" Starbolts appeared on her hands. "HAH!" She shouted and she released a volley of Starbolts at the imposters. Then, they turned into humans. "Please, stop!" The man pleaded. "S-Slade h-h-hired us t-t-t-to c-c-c-capture y-you! Please don't h-hurt us!" Starfire grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt. "You will pay for the horribly things that you have done! You will got to jail!" She anounced. The other four Titans rushed into the room. "Starfire! What's going on?" Robin asked. "These two were pretending to be my beloved parents!" Starfire informed the Titans.   
  
The Centari police came to take away the imposters. "May I inquire as to if you will perform a favor for I?" Starfire asked just before the man and woman were put in the space ship. "What is it?" The woman asked. "Well," Starfire began. "would you please check on my big sister Blackfire---Komand'r---for me?" The woman rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Sure. Whatever. I'll have nothin' better to do in jail." She said. "You," Robin began. "should've thought of that BEFORE you agreed to work for Slade."  
  
Myand'r smiled are Starfire as he approached the Teen Titans. "I am apoligetic that all of this badness had to occur on the date of your birth." He said. "Father, it was not your fault." Starfire told him.   
  
Later, Starfire was sitting on the roof of the palace, staring at the Moons. Robin walked up and sat down beside her. "Starfire, I'm sorry that your birthday wasn't all it could've been." He said. Starfire sighed. "It is not your fault, Robin. There was nothing anyone could do to stop it." She told Robin, her eyes glistening. "Well," Robin began. "when we get back to Earth, maybe we could go to the Tower, invite some friends over, and have a party." Starfire's eyes lit up with joy. "Oh, Robin!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly. "Thank you so very very much!" "Um, Star....." Robin began. ".....I can't breathe." Starfire sweat dropped and let go of Robin. "I am....apoligetic." She said, embarassed.  
  
THE END.......OR IS IT? 


End file.
